Shiro Oni
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: I'm not sure how long it's been since we first came here to this mansion, or how many times we will come here, but no matter what, I'm going to get everyone out alive, even if I die in the process. I will willingly accept death as my fate, as long as they survive. T for past character death. Based off of HetaOni. Not 1st Person POV. Please R&R if you will. Possible IchiRuki later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: Shiro Oni **_

_**Summary: I'm not sure how long it's been since we first came here, or how many times we will come here, but no matter what, I'm going to get everyone out alive, even if I die in the process. I will willingly accept death as my fate, as long as they survive.**_

_**Discaimer: I don't own Bleach.**_

* * *

_I'm not sure how long it's been since we first came here, or how many times we will come here, but no matter what, I'm going to get everyone out alive, even if I die in the process. I will willingly accept death as my fate, as long as they survive. _

"It's actually here."

"Yeah, I thought it was just a rumor."

"Tch. It's nothing amazing, though. Can we just get this over with already?"

"For once, I have to agree with Ichigo. I have other things I'd rather be doing right now. So let's hurry this up already."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji had had some time off from their usual hollow business, and happened to overhear some people talking about a girl, who'd apparently went missing a few days prior. Rukia then promised that they would find the girl and bring them back. That's when one of the women told them about a supposedly haunted mansion on the outskirts of town. Orihime came because of Ichigo, and Ishida evidently came because of Orihime.

Rukia looked over at them, rolling her eyes. "What are you two so scared of? It's not like there could be anything but hollows in there."

"Who said anything about me being scared?!" Renji and Ichigo retorted in unison. "I just wanna go ahead and get this over with!"

"Is that why you both are actually agreeing for once?" Ishida simply remarked, pushing up his glasses.

"That's right, Kurosaki-kun. you never agree with Abarai-san-" Orihime tried to say, but was cut off before she could finish.

"I wouldn't agree with him if he were the last person on earth!" Ichigo and Renji shouted, once again in unison, pointing at each other. Folding their arms, they glared, before turning away.

"Seriously, you two are acting like three year olds. We need to hurry." Rukia told them.

Renji sighed, grumbling something incomprehensible beneath his breath. Finally, he followed behind.

He looked up at the mansion once more, before entering the house. Was he the only one to notice the bad vibes coming off the place?

_**A/N: What do you think? This is based off of HetaOni, for any of you who don't know. However, that doesn't mean you have to have seen it to understand the story. Anyway, onto le next chapter. **_

_**PS: I may make this an IchiRuki fanfic, if I get enough reviews to do so.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: **_**Shiro Oni**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**_

* * *

"Not bad for a haunted house." Rukia admitted, scanning the room.

"Wow, it's really clean in here." Orihime commented in surprise, sniffing the air. That's when she noticed the thick smell of old pine wood.

"A little _too _clean... I can't help but have a feeling like we're being watched." Ishida mused, wrapping a finger around his chin. Renji glanced over at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"So ya noticed it too?" He muttered questioningly, before looking away. "Looks like I'm not crazy, afterall..."

"It doesn't matter." Ichigo sighed. "Let's just find the girl and-"

Everyone jumped, startled, as a loud crash echoed through the house.

"What the hell was that?!" Renji exclaimed, turning to where the crash had came from.

"Kurosaki, where are you going?" Uryu asked, as Ichigo made his way to one of the doors. Said person looked back over his shoulder. "I'm going to see what that crash was."

He shooed his hand, mockingly. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute."

After a moment, realization sunk in, as Ishida's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What gave you the idea that I was worried about you?!"

He growled, seeing that Ichigo had already left the room. "Hey, I was talking to you, Kurosaki!"

"Ishida-kun-" Orihime started to say, but was cut off before she could finish.

"Inoue, stay with Kuchiki and Abarai." he told her.

"Oh, okay..." Orihime replied, hesitantly holding her chest, as she took a step backward.

Ishida looked at her once more, before leaving the room to follow Ichigo. Truth was, he cared a lot for Orihime. He didn't love her, no, but if push came to shove, he would happily give his life to save _hers._ She was just that important to him.

With that thought in mind, he finally took a gander at his surroundings. He found himself standing in a long hallway with what looked to be a total of three doors, which Ichigo had just stepped away from the middle one.

The strawberry scratched his head, slightly sighing. "This one's locked too. I guess I'll go onto the last one."

He looked over to see Ishida standing there. "Oh, Ishida, it's you."

"Are they locked?" The raven questioned, referring to the doors.

"Well, those two are," Ichigo answered, as they made their way to the end of the hall. "I'm not sure about this one."

Reaching up, he turned the knob to find out that it was unlocked.

"It's unlocked." he noted, stepping in the room. They took a brief moment to look around and take in their surroundings. When they saw the refrigerator and cabinets, they immediately knew it was a kitchen, and a huge one at _that._

As he was walking by one of the shelves, Ishida spotted a broken plate in the middle of the floor. As he bent down to pick up the pieces, he thought back, finding it all kind of strange.

'_Where could the plate have fallen from? ' _He wondered. There weren't any shelves around that area. So, how...?

Maybe it was the girl? But if that was so, they would've seem her, wouldn't they?

"Did you find anything?" Ichigo questioned, as he approached him. The quincy snapped out of his thoughts looking up.

"No, it was just a plate that fell."

Ichigo, as well, seemed confused as to how a plate could've ended up _there._ He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by a loud feminine scream.

Ishida's eyes widened in realization. "That sounded like Inoue!" he exclaimed, as they ran down the hall back to the entrance. Uryu didn't even bother closing the door behind them.

They looked around to discover that the others were gone.

"What the hell?! Did they leave?!" Ichigo shouted in irritation, suddenly finding himself lost in his 'delusions'. He held up a fist, smirking evily. "I'm beginning to think this is all a hoax."

"...What?" Ishida growled in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'll bet this was all Renji's idea and he set it up, too. I bet there _was _no missing girl, afterall! Well, I'll show him what I think of his stupid _plan_! I'm leavi-Eh?"

"Hey, what happened?" Ishida asked in alert, as Ichigo grew stiff. "Won't it open?"

"No, it's locked..."

"Locked?" Ishida inquired, raising an eyebrow. "How could it be-"

"Like I said, Renji, nice try! But a single door isn't enough to keep _me_ in!"

Grabbing his sword, he started to swing it at the door.

"Wait! Ichi...go..." Ishida trailed off into silence, his hand dropping at his side. The blade didn't even _touch_ the door.

"What the hell?! A barrier?"

Ishida sighed. "Kurosaki, I really don't think Abarai is responsible for this.

Ichigo looked over at him, before sighing. "...Yeah, I guess you're right."

After a bit of discussion, they decided to split up, to cover more of the house. Little did they know who, or what, was lurking in the '_shadows'_, watching them.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think. Just for the record I will make no promises to finish this, but I'll do my best.**_


End file.
